Re:Ninja
by yukio00
Summary: Transmigrated to a Hyuuga body that are died poisoned by her own mother, Getting a power of Re:Monster, Having 2 identities as Yuri the Hyuuga girl or Rook the rich man, she will venture the verse with her broken abilities and her clone that she called 'son'. OC-SI. Ps-There might some disturbing thing and this is not for child.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing except my plot and OC's**

 **Warning: Language, Gore?** **And this is not for child.**

 **XoXoXoXo**

 _ **I'** m **Hu** ng **r** y_

Ping!

"Huh?" My hoarse voice cracked as I look my surrounding. _'This is weird, where-'_ Then the memories hitting me like a brick.

I remember now, I died.. And this body that I am in is also died too. But.. How? And most importantly, where?

"Yuri-chan, you are awake now?" An annoying voice cut my musing, I look to the left.. Ah If I'm not wrong, she's the mother?

I nod at her, didn't dare to say anything. Her face is looking distressed. Like, she did something-

Ah.. She's guilty of something.

I found that she is indeed this body mother, we are at Konoha. Yes. How? The giant head is a dead give away. Naruverse. Where murder is mostly legal.

I am fucked.

why can't I get some **Help**?

 ***Ping!**

Huh?

 **Congratulation!! You are the victor of the most gruesome death! As a present we give you the ability to devour anything and get the power from anything you eat!! Re:Monster? Yes!! You are welcome! ]**

 **[ Ps. You can even eat human *wink***

' _Wait what? Ah..'_ I look at the spoon that I am currently holding. **_*Bite_**

 ***Ping!**

 **[ Learn Gourmet Tasting ]**

$#! That's useless!!

I look every inch of the dining room, I found a knife. _***Bite*** _

***Ping!**

 **[ Learn Knife handling ]**

' _Huh.. it's not that bad I think.. I mean, I could kill people with knives.. lots of em.. Or chopstick, Maybe..'_

After lots of eating I finally 'full' and enjoying my hand twirling the long knife that are not eaten yet.

Apparently I am a Hyuuga, when I see my 'mother' I thought she was blind. But then I wasn't using my head right.

I am a branch member, that is my guess. Because the only main branch is that old coot and Hinata, her sister and her father.

Being a branch is not that bad too. I guess. It just sometimes looking at that second daughter that I have forgotten the name, bullying Hinata pissing me off.

 ** _*Strain*_**

Ah.. My Byakugan is showing.. I need to de-activate it.

 **XoXoXoXo**

As I walk toward the Academy, I heard a whisper. Lots of them. Ignoring them is my daily routine.

"Oyy! It's that Hyuuga Oni!!" A guy that a face I've forgotten mocked as his henchmen laugh with him.

Looking him dead in his eyes, ignoring his flinched, I slowly put my hand toward my pocket. They run.

 ** _*Smirk*_**

Worked everytime.

I didn't get put with the same class with the cannon nor with Neji. Even though I am the same age as Hinata.

"Alright everyone, Team 1 is-" Yes, It is weird.. that have that too..

"Team 4 is Hugo Tori, Yuri Hyuuga, and Ken Hori-" Ah.. That's mean I am save right?

Oh and I've eaten kunai and shuriken just incase. And apparently by eating random herb, I could poison or de-poison people. Or even heal.ppl

"Oi Oni! No, don't show us your knives collection, we don't want to know!" He said as I sulk and put the knives back toward my pocket that contain storage seal.

but the knives is amazing.. wait. Who is the teacher again? Oh well..

 **XoXoXoXo**

"My name is Yuri Hyuuga, from the Hyuuga clan. I guess the last one you all know that. I am good with weapon." I said.

I actually good at Genjutsu and Thaijutsu.. Ninjutsu too, But mostly I get it from I'm eating some scroll. And on the way I found out I died from poisoning from my family, mostly my mother. The reason is still unkown.

Ah! And I am good at Fuinjutsu too.. But I still cannot cracked this deal on my forehead yet, even though I eat lots of tags and scrolls.

But I kinda open up some of the stage from the seal though, I found it by how when the old coot trying to _'educate'_ some unfortunate soul, sometimes I am there.

Ah, and every Friday night.. The world become empty of human being, but filled with monster.. Which I killed and eaten.

Their meats taste so-so, but I still eat it as it give me power and magic.

And sometimes I found 'Adventure', Humans, Elves, Demi-humans.. you name it. They always said with something that I don't understand till I eat their kind, Which make me learning their languages.

Sometimes they're giving me a death threat, or a plead. But I ignore them, Kill and devour is all I do.. And it went rinse and repeat each Friday.

"Hm? sure.." I said as I just notice I dozed off and pretending I know what they're saying. Following the team I then sit on the back. Looking at my team, I do not think I will want to be stuck with them.

 **XoXoXoXo**

"You guys Failed!" oh well, I already know that.

"The future is not so bright after all." I said with a shrug and left the field. Ignoring a wailing and screaming from my other teammate. Or ex-teammate.

Walking through the auction shop, I went for the girl in front again. "Welcome back, another one?" She ask. I nod, then she led me to another room.

I show her the weapon and clothes that I loot from the Friday night. She then nod, and take it. "Ah, and this is the money Mr. Rook. Congratulation again." She smile sweetly at me trying to flirt with me.

And yes, I am using one of my ability called **_Adaption_** which allow me to change to anyone or anything. The one that I've used is this one that face I stole from one of the adventure I killed and devour.

Ignoring her attempt I took the money and left, Then after that I sense the places make sure no one is around then changed.

Walking toward home, I heard a scream. Thinking for a while, I then follow to where the sound came from. There I found a blond kid with his eyes closed up, orange burnt jumpsuit.. and whisker? Is this the well-known 'Kyuubi' or _'The Naruto'_?

"Hey! Hey You!! Get me outta from this rope!" He scream at me as he wiggle trying to untie himself. I look at him for a second then untie him with my kunai, "Ahh!! Thanks -Ttebayo!" He said while grinning.

I nod. "The future is bright." I said, and yes.. I am copying Neji with his Fate, Because I want to see when I met him and fighting between future and fate. It will be fun.

"Uh.. I'm not sure what you mean but thank you again Dattebayo!!" He smile then run. Looking at his trail I shrug then walk through the compound.

No one is greeting me as I am home, but then again.. My father died from mission and my mother is married to one of our Hyuuga cousin. And left me. But she taking my younger brother, which is still irritate me.

Back in the earth marrying the cousin can cause a genetic mutation, and somehow in here is not. It's like a ninja voodoo magic going on, and just make it much more stronger babies.. I think?

And seems like the Old Coot prefer the blood is 'pure' which remind me of the Harry Potter. Those Pure-Bloods and the Hyuuga's having lots of something common.

Placing the utensil, I then pull out food from the fridge. Then eat it soundlessly. Maybe I should've sign up for the Bounty Hunter? but they need to be a ninja- Wait!! The other solution is the ring!

The fighting ring which is basically like the boxing ring where 2 people is fighting and the winner can join the bounty Hunter. What a nice Idea!

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"Alright, you win the battle and as the rule You will get this badge and necklace which prove that you are a bounty. And the Tattoo is over there.

I nod and walk through the way he pointed, getting the Tattoo is not that painful.. Maybe it's because of my high pain tolerance. After finishing the Tattoo I follow the lady and finishing filling up my form.

"This is your own bounty book, Do not lost it. we will not giving it for you for free, Also. We will update the book each month and you must getting it. For 5000 Ryo. Each." she said with a smirk. I nod and left.

Maybe I need to use the clothes I get from that Friday? Yea.. that sounded good, as soon I arrived at home I pull out the endless bag I got from one of that flashy adventure and pulling up the Kimono and mask.

Walking out from the gate, I greet the gate keeper and keep walking then dash to the forest. I hate forest. There is ticks, bugs, and mosquito. That Naruto series forgot to mention that, that's why before that I apply the slime blood, which is just like gels, and it work perfectly to avoids those nasty bugs.

Tracking my bounty is easy enough.. as I just click that RPG looking box saying **[ Track *insert name* ]** And I just press Yes then Map shown up and let me to just following that red dot and the trail.

 **XoXoXoXo**

It's been month, and I kill 30 or 50ish people. Which getting me more money and a raise as a rank C Bounty Hunter. Which is impressive for my age I should said, But then again.. with the power I have I should've been a rank A.

But then again I will be a suspicion and probably- well, not a probably but I know those power greed politics will try to make me as their own weapon. Especially those Hyuuga's.

I like to be free thank you very much.

Ah, and I've not meet with Neji yet.. Yet. I haven't given up to fight with my fake and made up catch-praise with his own. It will be a thrill to watch.

Ah, and I also active with my other body too. And I have found something interesting, I was.. curious, so I found a nice lady and Fuck her. Yes. Fuck her.

With my male body, and found out later that prostitute is pregnant. Whose child? I hope it's not mine as she been sleeping with other people, But then the hospital confirm that are my chakra with hers and that baby is mine.

I do not want to abandon that child so I decided to give the prostitute child support. But then again, it was a year ago and here it is, my own baby boy that are having a perfect genetic of this body of mine, and not a single thing that he inherited from his female carrier.

"Dadda!!" He clap his hand and smile, showing his 2 newly tooth which I am proud of. I shower him with love as much as I can, "You know, The rent of this house is getting higher." The shrill voice of that women is here again, she's getting annoying and annoying every months.

"Yes. Your point?" I said as my harsh deep voice filled the room, My son -which I name him Ryuuji didn't effect at all. Which make me have a feeling that I just put a seed on hers and that Ryuuji is filled with my gene and only gene.

My clone basically, But I shall call him my son. That woman frighten and shudder, trying to act tough, "The money you provide is not enough" She said.

I look straight at her eyes, and said "If you want to said that you finished the whole 10,000 Ryo from gambling, and didn't have enough to pay the rent. Then I will said yes." I said, Her face light up. "But." Then the light up soon died out quickly and become pale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own OC's.**

 **Warning: Language, Rating, Smut, and this is not for child.**

 **XoXoXoXo**

"You lied to me, So I won't give you anything." I said with a grunt. "You- You can't do that to me!! What if- If- Your child!! He- he need a home, yes, shelter!! If you don't give me that money he'll be living in streets or worse!!" She said as she beg with her crazy and desperate face showing.

"News flash. He now doesn't need you, Thank you that you finally finish your purpose, Ah. And here it is, just said.. a reward." I darkly said as I getting up with Ryuuji on my left and putting the money in front of her. Her face is now looking lost.

When I told her my son doesn't need her, he really doesn't. He already adjusted to the world and I have the house and already is an adult anyway. So I legally could keep the child with my other body/identity.

Picking my son up and leaving that building, I found a good spot to change, "Hello son, I am now your mother." I said. Ryuuji just clapped and blab. I nod as I am satisfied while walking toward the New house I bought.

I am now not living at the compound, and finally bought a new house as I have a reasonable reason where I have enough Money now.

Putting Ryuuji on the highchair I just bought, I walk to the fridge, taking the fruit so Ryuuji can munch on the delish.

"So, Do you want any siblings?" I ask him. He then stop his action and then after awhile he nod. Chuckling, I then told him to finish the food quickly as his bed time closes in through the night.

 **XoXoXoXo**

"Bye Ryuuji!" I said as I wave my hand toward his way, he happily wave and cried "bye-bye" toward me.

I enter Ryuuji to the daycare, which I get him applied so fast as they found I am still young and having a child. They thought I adopt him, and I let them think that way.. Its much more easier.

And Ryuuji such a cutie he is, he understand his mother is now making money at afternoon and night with 2 different identities. Ah, and I need to sleep with some women and let Ryuuji getting his sibling soon.

After chop off my target head, I put it on a bag. Not my endless bag, But my normal bag. And Dush toward the nearest Bounty Guild and cash it out.

Taking the money, I left and go to the red light. There's where most of the prostitute can found, so I went there and sleep with 3 of the women that I found in a good condition to carried my clone.

Ah, Talking about clone.. Ryuuji is growing too fast, he is now looking more like a 3 or 2 years old. And I found that since I bring him at Friday Night and let him eat my kills.

I am guessing that is what you called evolution. And he's getting smarter and smarter, which is I am proud off.. feeding him the body of that adventures and those monsters were not a bad idea after all.

After I arrive Konoha, I picked up Ryuuji and bring him home. Waking past the market we bought some groceries and utilities we need.

"How's the daycare going?" I ask him as I cut down the meat, "Its boring! They're so- so- Childish!" He said with a pout. I snort and keep cutting. After awhile, I said "But you are a child."

"Mom!! You know I am not!! You will see! I will be an adult soon as I evolved time to time!" I just shake my head and just hum. "But careful, don't be showing it to those human. It is not safe." I implied and he nodded.

"I'm not that stupid mom, I got the gene from Dad and I can transform soon as I eat enough of that slime!!" He argued. I just nod as an amusement. Ah, and he still call my other identities Dad, even though we are the same people.

Oh, and each body is having different chakra and their own. That is from all of my years of experience.

 **XoXoXoXo**

"Ahn~ Juri- Ahn~ Don't stop! There!!" He said as I pound his ass with this body big shaft. I grunt and keep pounding then cum inside of him. I smirk as I notice his body went limp, sucking on his neck I bring his body and snuggle it.

Yes, I also fuck a guy. A perfect uke guy I may add. I found him on the side of the auction house as I am using my other identity, No. It is not Rook, But Juri. A teenage noble runaway son.. Or so what I made up the story was.

We were talking at the auction house, found him quiet charming and an urge of my fujoshi came out and trying my best to woo him. It is his first time so I use a slime gels -he doesn't know that- and trying to widen up his cute pink perky hole.

Too bad after this I may not meeting him, Oh well.. And again, too bad this universe doesn't have any cellphone or I Will ask for his number.

Looking at the petite body at my hand, I then smugly smirk. I am now a fully seme, as I filled the uke with my seeds and completely destroy his hole. And he like it anyway.

"Where are you going?" his voice is so soft I barely hear, Smiling at him I answer "Go out of course" He's eyes then water up. Shit. I don't want any relationship..

"Uh, I'll meet you soon?" I said. I mean, he living at the land of coffee and it is near Konoha. I could just change and meet him. He pout, which I just kiss him and grope his cute ass. Which cause him to moan and making lil me getting hard.

Ah, he better getting ready to not getting up for a weeks.

 **XoXoXoXo**

"The what now?" I blankly look at the lady in front of me. "The Chunnin Exam, you know!" She said as she handing my Ryuuji.

"Are you going to joining up that one hon?" I blankly stare at her and just say no. "Why not? The Bounty Hunter can joining in, They just need a team and then filling up the application!" The same exact lady told me as she decided to take Ryuuji from me again.

"How many people from Bounty are coming? and what is the requirements?" I asked. She told me the requirement is that at least the member is D-rank and having a team/group which is having 3 member on it. And if I don't I can go to the board and find some people that are needed team for the Chunnin Exam.

And I found them, They are older than me, One of them is called Tsuki and the other one is Mori.

Tsuki is a 16 years old with a perky breast and pale skin, with her make up and seductive aura I am quiet sure she is not a virgin.

And Mori is a quiet type swordman, his body is lean and tall with Asian feature. From the look of it he is a positive not a virgin but virgin in his ass.. Which I am excited to tap that ass.

"Ah, a Hyuuga? Heh~ have a kids huh?" she then laugh with a pitch voice. I just shrug and keep playing with Ryuuji.

 **XoXoXoXo**

"Hey Yuri, that's your brother right?" Tsuki said as she point on my Rook slime clone. I nod, she keep telling me to tell her more about him, so I just tell him that he work as a dealer.

She look interested and saying want to know him better. I just nod.

"So you are?" I said, I promise her Rook.. and I am interested on her so I just come instead of Rook the clone slime.

"Tsuki, call me Tsuki~" she said as she wink and trying to make her cleavage more bigger. Hoo~ That will be good as this hand groping those.

I smirk, "Nice to meet you," Then I drove her to the wall, and putting my left leg on down there and move it harshly. "Really nice to meet you" whisper on her ear. She moan.

 _*Suck*_ _*Slurp* *Moan*_

I keep groping her big boobs on my one hand and suck on the other, Her pink nipple getting bigger and bigger as she's getting excited, "You're a whore are you," I said as I bite which make her moan louder. "Ahn~ Yessssss"

Then after awhile I then make a kiss trail from her boobs to her pussy, spreading with my right finger I lick her wet pussy. And forcing my tounge to enter her hole which is easy to do.

"Been playing with this beauty aren't you?" I ask as I put my middle and index fingers, and let Her to swallow my fingers up.

She mewl then nod, I look up to her face as she's letting out an ero face that just drive this shaft of mine hard.

Feeling my dick on her entrance, she gleefully giggle and then scream of pleasure as I forcefully thrust deep inside of her.

Moaning and screaming of pleasure could be heard from the room that I rent for tonight but that doesn't stop us, she is skillful on deep throat. And apparently she been eating a herb that are well-known for canceling a pregnancy.

And that is what happens to 2 of my future child that are gone because of that herb. but oh well.

I fill her up with my seeds that her belly look like she been pregnant, and passed out. I left her on the bed and walk away as I need to make money with this body anyway.

 **XoXoXoXo**

It seems that I couldn't get Mori to my dick, so I decided to do this the hard way. Drug him. Hey, I am not a nice person alright, I know it's bad.. but moral be damned.

"Ahn~ Juri-san not here~" Mori moan as he got shoved to the dark alley, Ah.. I drug him as he went to the bar, walking him I might implied that I will Fuck him, and maybe because of the drug he is excited.

I couldn't keep my sexual need in keep so I just thinking to do it at this alley. No one is here and I put lots of illusion barrier. No one will hear or see us, and that is perfect.

I would love to ram and jam that virgin hole.

"Ahn~ More!!" He said as he grip the back of my hair, I thrust a little bit harder and his moaning is my victory.

 **XoXoXoXo**

I look at my 2 kids, yes.. 2 of them, apparently the last one only 2 months and he literally came out and wreck the mother from inside. It was a gruesome sight to see, but I enjoy the look of the carrier. Ah.. and she died.

So no worry.

A lot of mind controlling and convincing people that Ryuuji is a 5 years old and Shut I my new baby boy is still a baby.

Because of Ryuuji fast development it's really hard for me to convince people, but at the end I and up erasing memories and put up a fake/new one.

Now I have my clone slime, having a valid answer for Ryuuji now as Rook is old enough to be a father at his age.

Well, He was the body that recreate my baby clone but still..

 **XoXoXoXo**

"This is dumb." Mori coldly said, with his blank face. Huh, I wonder if I can make him blush and lewd face again.

He was a screamer for sure, even Tsuki is second to him, and that's saying something. I then just look at the participant and scoff, The Konoha mostly a fresh out Genin.

Watching the people, finally the team 7 or the cursed team 7 is here. Then the Fangirl start to attacking emo, Then Naruto start to scream something which cause him to get abuse by the pink hair.

Then it came out, Kabuto.

He's saying something with his trusty card. I then ignoring the whole thing especially the sound Genin attack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

 **Warning: Language,** **Smut** , **Yaoi**

 **XoXoXoXo**

The protector then come and stating people cannot fight? Oh well, I should not argued with them. It's never healthy arguing with Ibiki after all.

I got the far corner left meanwhile those 2 somewhere in this classroom. I ignore it, as I don't really care anyway.

Ah, This test is basically Algebra with some of Geometry! it's eas- wait.. how do you do the again?

Oh Lord.. I forgot the stuff I needed to solve this one.

"Ugh.." I groan then plop my head on the table. Wait, if I'm not wrong.. I can just put something and still passed it as I just need to stay here and not given up, But then.. my teammate should not given up..

They're a D-rank bounty hunter.. I think they're good enough? Oh well. No need to worry if it's them, I mean they even hunt those missings nin and staying alive till now.

Wait a minute, this test.. Shit!

I look where Tsuki and Mori seat are placed and for the first time swear are falling down to my forehead. _*sigh*_ They look alright so I will just ignore that.

Hours and hours I heard a scribbled then finally the 10th question being 'asked'. People were leaving and I still stayed on spot, controlling Tsuki to stay too from my spider silk.

"You guys pass!" Then Ibiki said braking the uncomfortable aura.

 **XoXoXoXo**

"Well, it seems lovely." I heard Mori said it, I nod "The future is bright." I heard Tsuki scoff but then giggle as she know I was just joking.

"The future is always bright if someone is dying Yuri" Tsuki said and shake her head in desperate and amusement. Even Mori has a glint in his eyes and his lips twitching.

I just shrug at her, "What can I said. It just is." Those two just roll their eyes toward me. I then ignore them and take the scroll and seal it in somewhere on my body.

"Alright, you guys ready?" I ask them, Mori nod and Tsuki just smile. "I found where 4 of those heaven scroll is~" Tsuki said. Then Mori and I nod at her and follow.

After awhile we did found it and we kill it right away. We three decided that of we want to kill make it fast so it will not be painful. And killing is allowed anyway, so it is the same as we hunt someone when we do our bounty.

"Alright, Let's g-" Then I heard a bomb and a blast. I was decided to ignore it but Mori decided to be a hero saving the damsel in distress again. Ugh.

"Mori! Shit. The future is not bright for him." I darkly said then follow him, while Tsuki just giggling beside me.

Finally we found him fighting with the sound ninja, Ah.. if I am not wrong this is the scene where Sakura is fighting with sound ninja trying to protect two of her teammate.

And Team 10 and 9 is here. Nice. I should, no. Must! make a great expression as this is our first meeting.

I dodge one of them, Zaku or something his name is, I forgot. My memories is fuzzy each year. On my stance, I pull out the spider silk and cut his head. "Your future is not bright." I cooly said.

I heard team 10 gasp, especially that Fangirl. But I ignore them as I watch Mori slicing the other one and Tsuki crazily laugh while stepping on the sound girl that look on pained and purple decayed skin. Ah.. She got that poison from her.

Looking at Sakura and her condition, I ask "Are you ok?" easing one of my eyebrow. She then nodding fastly, as if she's scared. I then look at Mori and he look satisfied. "Let's go. Their future is too bright." I said as Mori and Tsuki follow me.

As we ready to go, I heard Sasuke that was just awaken asking Sakura who hurting her, Sakura just stutter and the look of that emo is inpatient. So then he dash toward us clearly trying to harm us.

I then face his direction and smile, Byakugan activated then " ** _Eight Trigrams Multiple Sixty-Four Palm"_** I calmly said and smirk. A scream of banshee could be heard, Then Mori and Tsuki ready their position to battle. With Mori stance his sword and Tsuki unseal her gigantic bottle of purple liquid with gas flying.

"Wow. Genin these day, We help you but this is how you guys repay us. Future is not bright for you," I said as I widen up my hand as if I'm ready to hug them, except the spider silk is crazily flying everywhere and ready to cut on my permission.

"WAIT!" Then a girl sound can be heard, team 9 is finally shown up their self. "Hm?" Mori ask as he look at those people. Tsuki shrug and look at me expectantly. I then smile, But the problem is that I could never smile so it turn out as an angry scowl.

Tsuki and Mori then look at the other way and their shoulder is shudder. "Shut up." I grouch as I know what Mori and Tsuki will do. Those two laugh like crazy, Mori deep voice and Tsuki pitch voice laughter filled up the forest.

Team 7, 9, and 10 look like they're lost. Then trying to broke this embarrassing moment I decided to change the subject.

"Cousin." I said and nod at Neji, He look at he then nod. Lee seems like he want to said something but the wound hold him. Thank God.

"Wow, You Hyuuga's have lots in common" TenTen said with a laugh. Neji just scoff at her and looking at me questionly, Then he decide something. "I'll talk to you later." He said then bring the Team 10 with him.

It was quiet then I decided to get going, as if we're closer to the team 7 then our life will be chaos and havoc. And we don't want that, Trying to be gone from the Canon am I right.

 **XoXoXoXo**

"I thought you didn't passed the Genin test?" Neji asked. I just shrug, "Sometimes life happens."

He looking at me weirdly then saying fate is good or something like that. I was distracted by Mori abs from the back.

I nod at him and left, "Hn. Like what you see?" Mori ask as he smirk behind the wall. I hum and tracing my finger between his sexy abs.

We don't know what happens next but I clearly know that my back was tightly gripped by him and him trusting, Then we start calling each other name with moaning and pleasure.

Fuck, he is good in the bed as the uke or straight. This is fucking good. But since we're sleeping together, I found Mori hand fiddling with my ass, or sometimes he take my hand and play with it. Tsuki notice that and she just giggle "Ship it!".

We both ignore her of course. Finally we were called and they told us we will fight 1 vs. 1. But those Jinchurikies are cheating as they are 2 vs. 1. But that are irrelevant so let's forgot about that.

Sasuke is the first, and winning. Then suddenly, "Haruno Sakura, vs. Hyuuga Yuri." Ah.. Alright then?

I come down with my blank face, try to smile at her but she end up squealing like a pig. "No Killing," People may not notice but that protector is warning me. I lightly nod, "Ready? Start. Go!" Then I let out my spider silk to spread and blindly chain her to the ground.

She try to get out, but because of her weak structure she couldn't even getting up. At the end I win. This is pathetic..

I look at her then scoff, "Your future will not be so bright after all." Then I go to my team. Ignoring Naruto screaming toward me. And a glare from the emo.

After all that drama, Neji and Hinata turn. Neji win, saying something about fate and Naruto promise that he will beat him up. I just look weirdly as that red hair panda been looking at me thirsty of blood.

And I am not the only one, "He got something toward you" Mori said smirking, Then Tsuki joining up the fun by making fun of me. I roll my eyes at those 2 and ignore them.

 **XoXoXoXo**

"Yes?" I look at the panda in front of me. "Mother want your blood." He darkly said, his sand ready to kill. "No, your mother is want to get laid." I said with a serious face.

He then pulled out a complicated face, as he did not understand what I mean. "Its mean your mother need to get a mate or just mating." I said as I try to help him. I was just joking as I just want to play with those 2 head.

Gaara quiet for a bit as he talking to someone, I bet his 'Mother'. Then he nod, "Mother said he want to mate you."

.. What?

Excuse me.

"Excuse me." I said, "Mother said you're excused." Gaara said with his plain voice.

"Tell your mother I am not interested on bestiality."

"Mother said he can change to his human form if you would like."

I feel like I've been played. I was thinking to just doing my own business, and joking with this panda for a bit, why is it me the one that are getting played instead?

"Then tell your mother he can Fuck me when he's out from that one." I said then leave. or more precisely I run.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's** **Warning: Language, Smut, Yaoi,**

 **XoXoXoXo**

"Juri~ I miss you!" Shima, my first cute uke greet me as I arrive in front of his house. I smirk then pull him up from his waist then French kiss him, His moan is the charger to my life energy.

"You miss me?" I said teasingly as I stop the kiss, he then pout. Cutely he nod his head, "Lets go inside shall we" I told him, he nod and follow.

As I sit, he then sit on my lap and continued our kiss. I then move my finger to trace his cute perky ass, Then slip through his kimono. I could feel his underwear, so I just skip through it and put my index that I have been covered with mana potion.

I read this manga back at the earth, and it looks useful. So I might copy it and try it, Then suddenly Shima moan cutely and mewl as my finger inside of him. "You like it in here?" I sweetly whisper in his ear, which cause him to getting hard and moan.

Playing his hole with my fingers is fun, but my little me is getting hype up too. As he felt my dick getting harder and bigger his eyes shine lustly, I grip both of his ass and then let my shaft enter his cute hole, deep.

"Fuck! You're swallowing me, You like it huh?" I said as I keep moving his hips. Shima just moans and nod, enjoying riding my shaft once again.

His hole is still tight, and it just show how he didn't sleep with anyone else beside me. I'm kinda glad, I know it's selfish and hypocritical of me to say that as I sleeping around, But from the moment I was born it just how I was.

After awhile I fill his belly with my seeds, Then I start kissing him in all of his body, marking him as mine. Then I pick him up and place him to the dining table, spreading his leg I could see his pink hole open up with my semen inside of it.

 _*Smirk*_ "Heh~" Then I coat my finger with the Mana Potion and enter it once again. "You like it when I play with you man-pussy don't you Shima?" I said as I play with his hole and kissing his cute little dick.

"Uhn, Yesssss~" Shima said as he try to breath and moans at the same time. "Fuck! You look so delicious!" I said as I look at his face, that kissable lips, lewd face and eyes. Blush covering his face and perky pink nipple is hard and ready to be bitten. Semen and bite Mark covered his body, I then lick his stomach then kiss it and make a trail to his left nipple and left my hand playing with the right one.

"Ahn~ Moree~" He beg, as his boyfriend how can I said no to that face? I then suck and bite. Playing it then change to the right nipple as I need to make it balance you know.

Then I start groping his breast, "Ahn~ It's- It's not go- going Ahn~ To get bigger," Shima said. I don't care if it's bigger or not. "I know." I said as I keep groping and bite his neck.

Then I have enough I stop and look at his needy hole, Putting my dick inside now it's much more delicious as it's easy to enter and wet.

I keep trusting and calling Shima name, playing with his hair and kissing him. He moans and calling my name too, "Ahh~ More! More! Th- That one! Deeperrr!" Shima said and I did make it.

"How is it Shima-chan? How is it feel getting fucked in your man-pussy? Huh? I will make you pregnant this time" I said the last one is just a tease for him, I mean.. I don't think I can make a guy pregnant and he know that.

"Ahh! Make me pregnant please Jiro with your semen! Ahn~!" Then I release all my seeds inside of him making his belly bulging again. Some of the semen came out out of his cute hole, but I have no intention of letting him go so I snuggle him and sit. Letting my dick still inside him.

I love his ass.

 **XoXoXoXo**

"And Uzumaki Naruto win!" Heh.. I knew it. Oh well, I don't really care anyway. After that, I just play with my pen that I found in god know where and just start twirling around.

"This is a bit boring." Mori said, Tsuki and I nod. I then relieze something, "When is you two fight?" I ask.

Mori shrug, The Tsuki put a thinking pose, with her pouty and kissable lips is visible and I am sure if I have a dick right now it will be turn on.

Maybe I should signal Rook to play with her? Yea.. and I am bored anyway.

After a while Rook come, We put Ryuuji and Riku our son on the daycare again. They're displeased but nothing can be do about it. I probably need to give them a feast at Friday night then.

And Juuri still on land of coffee fucking Shima, so I couldn't summon him. Maybe I need to make another clone, Like a merchant? yessssss, It sounds good.

A merchant that will future fucking Akatsuki member? Obviously yes, and maybe that Kabuto.. He look delicious too. And Orochimaru, just imagine him sitting on my lap is delicious.

Maybe I should get Anko pregnant with my kids also? or.. Kurenai.. Hmm, Or maybe Kakashi too.

So many choices and possibility.

 **XoXoXoXo**

I ending up making 2 other clone, Yukio as the Merchant, and Dorū as the 17 years old teenage ninja.

Still not sure about fucking the cannon character as there will be a brutally butterly affect, But fuck it. Literally.

So I will try it with Dorū, I got Dorū eating so many succubus and incubus body on friday night, and from the storage I have on one of my rings.

He ending up evolved to become an Incubus Slime, Beautifully seme that are ready impregnant male or female.

And as for Yukio, I let him eating hogoblin and goblin that somehow he evolved to become a Slime Lord. How that is happening is still a question for myself.

But talking about evolve, Ryuuji evolve as a Slime Imp, He is so cute! And Riku is still eating and waiting till he evolve. I got a guts feeling Riku will be a Vampire or a Demon slime, But I am not sure.

 **XoXoXoXo**

"If you were my pinky toe, I would bang you right here and there." I said with Dorū body to A random guy, he halt and having a weird expresion and left.

Tch, I am not having this, so I stalk him at the dark till he got home. Safely. Maybe.

Then I saw he prepare his dinner, In there, without him noticing I drop a single drop of the love potion on his drink.

I didn't know how strong the love potion is, But it was an easy make if you are an Incubus Slime. And basically I have lots of stack for that.

And right there, as he drink his water, he then passed put.

Wait, Is the love potion a fucking sleeping drug? Are you fucking kidding me?

You know what, I am not going to say anything as this will gain me anyway. Now, lets pick him up and fuck him.

As I picking him, he then let out a moan as my hand touching his body, I then halt. Wait, I didn't even sexually touch him yet.

"Is, Is this? The perk of this love potion? is everyone that touch him he will moan? Oh Hell no!" I angrily said as I undress him. Kissing him on the lips, I then lick his perky nipple.

After I am done leaving bite mark on his body, I then playing with his hole. Using the slime gells to lubricate it, then shove it inside his thight ass.

 _*Groan*_ Fuck! Its so thight. _*Moans*_ Fuck, his moan is so cute!

I- Fuck! This is too good!

 **XoXoXoXo**

A week has passed, I got cornered by Gaara but safely run the fuck away from him, I am sure as hell I do not want to know what's the reason he done that.

And I also found that I manage to make a guy pregnant, putting the guy on a heavy amount of genjutsu so he will be obeying me and making it easier for my clone to produce in a faster rate.

And apperently, the one that i just impregnant is a Jonin ninja, but i do not know who he is so I believe that he is just a conon fodder.


End file.
